Book Club
by captainbartholomew
Summary: All the WWE Superstars are assigned to read a book for a partnership b/n WWE and Scholastic.  But everyone's favorite RKO is assigned to read something completely out of his character.


Hey all! I'm taking a little break from Lost Souls but don't worry I just needed to get this one-shot out of my head, it was driving me insane, literally. And a little persistence from caylendar she got me to get it out of my system.

Anyway, I don't own any WWE or the books mentioned in this story.

Read On…

(XXXX)

Book Club

(3rd Person POV)

"No, No, NO!" shouted Randy Orton as Stephanie McMahon held the book out to him; if anyone saw him with that he would be the laughing stock of the entire locker room. "You can't make me do it, I refuse to read that!"

The WWE was partnering with Scholastic Book Publishers for an upcoming event and all the superstars had been assigned to read a certain book and do a forty five second commercial for it. It was a good way to get kids to read and let the fans know that the superstars had a personality other than their in ring character.

"Randy, it's not that bad." Steph said pushing the book towards everyone's favorite RKOing superstar. Randy looked at the book in disgust like it was a deadly disease or a dead animal.

"Who in their right mind at corporate would think that I should read this? I mean doesn't Cena have a major female fan base?" Randy asked folding his arms across his chest in frustration.

"Well, this girl at corporate thought that it would be for the best if we made you look more innocent now that you're a good guy. And plus you could always use more female fans. It's not going to kill you." Steph said pushing the book into Orton's arms. "Now to make sure you read this I want a full summary of it when you are done. Alright, that's all Randy your dismissed."

Randy stormed out of the room shaking his head. He wanted to rip this girl's head off that had come up with the idea that had decided to pick him to read this… this… vampire guck. He shifted the book under his shoulder so none of the other wrestlers saw what book he had gotten. If they found out the guy's would never let him live this down.

"Yo Orton!" yelled Randy's best friend John Cena who was sitting on a crate reading a book. Randy nodded at John and walked over to him. "So what book did you get?"

"Okay, if you make fun of me for this I will RKO you," Randy muttered as he held up the book to John. John saw the cover and burst into laughter.

"Randal Keith Orton, you're reading Twilight!" John was laughing so hard his face was turning purple. Randy growled at the laughing Cena. "This is to rich! Okay, who the hell thought you should read this?"

John said recomposing himself and picking up the book.

"Some girl at corporate thought it would be a good idea to appeal more to my female fan base." Randy muttered as the two guys walked into catering. "So what did you get to read?"

"The Hunger Games, it's actually pretty decent. I can't believe Katniss took her sister's place in the reaping and her having to leave her family is truly sad. I hope they don't kill her." John explained to RKO as Randy's mouth fell to the ground. "Well I got to go. I have a commercial to shoot with Miz in a bit. See you later."

"Alright by Cena," Randy said as John left catering Randy picked up the book and began to read.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

Randy sighed it was going to be a long few weeks reading this book.

(XXXX)

"Randy," yelled John pounding on his locker room door. It had been several weeks since the boys had started reading their retrospective books. Both Cena and Orton had found that they had gotten off easy for the books they had been given.

Some of the other superstars had been given romance novels while the divas were given easy reader books. Whoever had been assigning the books was not looking at the wrestler's personalities. Steph refused to give out who had assigned the readings and said she would take it to her grave.

"Randy, come one there is a young fan here dying to meet you," said an annoyed John Cena, who was showing a girl who had won a radio contest around. She had gotten front row tickets and a backstage pass. She must have been around fourteen.

"I'm coming," yelled Randy as he was carrying Twilight with him. He opened the door and smiled down to the girl and greeted John with a nod. "Come in, little lady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Orton." The young girl said smiling and walking in. That's when she noticed the book Randy was holding. She started to giggle as both wrestlers looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" asked John but he spotted the book Randy was holding. "Oh, I see you found are resident Twi-hard." John was laughing by now and the young girl was crying she was laughing so hard.

"Oh please, kid like you haven't read this." Randy said giving her the Viper glare while holding up the book.

"Okay, okay, I have read it but why you of all people are reading it I don't get. I mean your Randy Orton you don't read vampire romance novels for fun." The girl stated. Randy and John explained the situation with Scholastic and the girl understood instantly.

"Okay but I got one question," the girl said calmly.

"Alright, shoot," said the Legend Killer to the little lady.

"Team Edward or Team Jacob?" questioned the girl. But before Randy could answer the girl was laughing hysterically again and was out the locker room.

"Well that was interesting." John chuckled while shaking his head.

"John," asked Randy.

"Yes, Randy," John answered.

"What are Team Edward and Team Jacob?" Randy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dude, did you even read the book?" John practically shrieked. That's Randy turned to John and gave him the classic sneaky Orton smirk.

"Nope, I just Spark Noted it." Randy said walking away from an astounded John Cena. "What you didn't expect me to actually read that did you? I mean it's a chick book!"

"Wow, Orton you never fail to surprise me." John responded shaking his head. "Oh and just so you know, I'm Team Jacob myself." And with that John walked away.

"What the hell doesn't that even mean?" Randy yelled at his friend still not understanding Stephanie Meyer's vampire novel.


End file.
